


Blue Plate Special

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [25]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Neal is still studying the menu.





	Blue Plate Special

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 206. Prompt from: [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#56](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2356)-Melt. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 25, 2011

“Should I open the window?”

Neal is so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely registers the question until Peter repeats it. He looks out at a torrential rainstorm and wonders why Peter would risk the car’s interior. Then he smells the deviled ham.

He got used to Mozzie’s tuna melts too, along with the obligatory rigamarole where Mozzie insists on asking if the tuna is dolphin-safe and the waitress says “of course” and they all know she’s lying.

A future of tuna melts or deviled ham. He’ll have to make a decision soon.

Time is running out.  



End file.
